Unexpected Arrangements
by RiverJay
Summary: When Blake Belladonna suddenly starts feeling ill, arrangements have to be made for both her and Team RWBY as a whole that nobody expected to need to be made - especially not for her. And wait, what does Sun have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1: Illness

**Hey, people, Jay or Riobhain here. This is my first story to be uploaded onto , and if it ends up in the wrong place, just blame it on my not knowing how this damn website works. **

**Anyway, without further ado, here we go!**

Vomit.

Blake Belladonna had had enough vomiting.

Ever since the dance, it seemed that the young Faunus couldn't keep anything down. Any time she ate anything, it seemed like she would end up hunched over a toilet bowl within the hour. She'd grown so used to the sight of her own puke she was considering making it her Scroll's wallpaper.

She sighed over the toilet bowl, looking at the all-too-familiar sight of puke, before she felt another round of vomiting come on. She lurched over the toilet bowl, evacuating what contents were left of her stomach into the porcelain. She tried to sit back, but another bout of nausea caused her to dry heave and have a minor muscle spasm.

Blake leaned her head on the wall of Team RWBY's bathroom. She was sick of being sick, no pun intended, and wished to remedy her current illness by whatever means she had available. Unfortunately, she was unaware of what those were. Fortunately, she had a way of discerning them.

As she had learned to do through her years of combat, the cat Faunus looked at the situation rationally. This extent of vomit had began about two weeks earlier, but she had been feeling queasiness and had minor bouts of stomach illness for about a month and a half - ever since the dance. At first, she had attributed this to the stress she had placed upon herself to find Roman Torchwick, but as it had not let up since he had been brought into custody, she now suspected a virus was at work. Given that its symptoms had been present for over a month, she suspected that it was a powerful one, at that - her immune system, strengthened as it was by her intense training regimen, would have killed a weaker one long before this point. This pointed in the direction of medical attention being necessary, and the sooner the better. _As of such_, Blake decided, _I should go immediately to the infirmary._

**Ooh, what could be wrong with our Faunus friend? Join us next time, people, as Blake (and you) all discover what has happened to her. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hypothesis

**Hey, Jay or Riobhain here, and I'm here with Chapter Two of Unexpected Arrangements. **

**Just thought I should comment on how this is going up like an hour after Chapter One (so I didn't get to read reviews yet).**

**Also thought I should apologize for the short first chapter, it was just intended to be an introduction chapter showing that something is wrong with Blake. **

**With that out of the way, onto our next chapter!**

Blake entered the infirmary strongly, walking square on her feet and confidently sitting in a chair at the waiting room. However, if those observing her knew how much this entrance contradicted the journey there, they would be giggling at the irony of it all.

Blake exited Team RWBY's bathroom on shaky legs, watching as Yang and Ruby looked at her nervously. Intending to proudly declare her destination, she instead weakly mewled out something about the infirmary. She took two steps before collapsing to her knees, feeling another bout of nausea coming on, when a bucket appeared in front of her in a flurry of red petals. Blake looked up to see Ruby's concerned face, and felt a pang of guilt despite herself.

_I'm causing Ruby this worry..._ a more sensitive part of Blake contemplated silently. Of course, this part was beat down in a joint effort between Blake's logical self and a tremendous wave of vomit exiting her mouth. She managed to divert the majority of it into the bucket, but a few drops fell onto the red Huntress's boots. The Faunus apologized quietly and tried to stand up before beginning to fall again as her senses were thrown astray by vertigo.

However, instead of feeling the rug that clothed their dorm's floor, Blake felt two sets of arms holding her up. She looked to either side and saw Ruby and Yang supporting her weight. The concerned look in Yang's eyes, so unlike the bubbly fighter, combined with the tears that began to well up in Ruby's eyes, allowed Blake to briefly fight off the nausea and vertigo.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'm going to the infirmary. The staff there are some of the best in the world - I'm sure they'll be able to tell what's wrong with me." Blake said, trying to encourage her teammates.

Ruby wrapped her arms around the Faunus, pulling her into a hug, an act which surprised Blake.

"I don't care if they know what's wrong with you. I want them to make it better." Ruby said softly, and Blake sighed. She didn't want her teammates to feel this way - so she invigorated herself, pushing Ruby off of her.

"I'm aware of that." Blake said, smiling gently, "So I need to get to the infirmary first. I'll stop by there and check in with you as soon as possible. Who knows, maybe it's just a matter of taking some medicine."

Yang and Ruby smiled at their teammate, feeling her determination to get better. Yang gave Blake an enthusiastic pat on the shoulder, and Blake turned and marched out the door.

The young Faunus took three steps out the door before almost collapsing for the third time in the span of five minutes, using Team JNPR's doorknob as a balance before hesitantly limping forward, bearing her weight on the wall. The entire walk went like that - a few strong steps before having to slow down and rest against a door or the wall. She just happened to be in one of her strong periods when she reached the infirmary, allowing her to put on the facade that she was healthier than she felt.

She sat down in a chair, waiting for some form of medical attention, and watching as the people went by. It was unusual for someone to be admitted to the infirmary under her circumstances - students rarely got ill enough to need medical attention, and besides, the staff were busier with all the combat-related injuries they got anyway. It was about ten minutes before a nurse noticed her, and acknowledged her with shock.

"Oh! Ms. Belladonna, I didn't see you there!" the nurse exclaimed, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm afraid not, Nurse." Blake responded. "I've been having severe bouts of nausea. Could you examine me when you get the chance?"

"Oh, sure. I can examine you right now, if you'd like." the nurse said, at which point the Faunus enthusiastically nodded. Blake stood up, following the nurse into a back room, where Blake sat on a bed and the nurse at a desk, punching things into a screen.

"So, Ms. Belladonna, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"I've been very nauseous lately." Blake responded. "I can't really keep food down, and it often comes with severe bouts of vertigo that make mobility an issue."

"Anything else? Anything at all?" the nurse asked, typing on a keyboard at her desk.

"Well...I've been having some back cramps, though I assumed those were because of my training."

The nurse looked somewhat uneasy at this point, though she asked the question anyway. "Any...unusual food cravings of any kind?" the nurse said, puzzled.

"Umm...I guess so. I have recently taken a liking to banana bread that was not present before." Blake responded, contemplative.

"And have you been sexually active recently?" the nurse asked quickly, appearing hesitant to have the question answered.

Blake looked at the nurse, puzzled, but figured there must be a reason for the nurse's question and decided to answer it. "Once, after the dance. Why?"

"Ms. Belladonna, it is entirely possible that you may be pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: Strategy

**Ooh, plot twist (that it is likely everyone was expecting). Anyway, I'll keep my comments from the Peanut Gallery brief - I really want to get into the story. **

Blake's head spun at the thought.

_Pregnant? Me? No, it couldn't be_. These were the first thought that ran through her mind. _That's something that would happen to Yang, or maybe even Nora, but not to me. I'm too..._

Responsible? Intelligent? Anti-sociable? Evidently not, she realized, if she wound up in this situation. She silently cursed her negligence - she knew she shouldn't have let herself be seduced.

The nurse saw the concerned expression on the young Faunus's face. She briefly considered what to say, before settling on a phrase.

"Well, honey, we don't know for sure. We'll have to do some tests to find out." the nurse explained, gesturing with her hands as she did so. This reassured Blake, but only a little. There, after all, was still a chance the tests would come back positive.

The nurse led Blake into another room, before leaving briefly to get something. She came back wheeling a machine with a bottle of gel awkwardly stacked on the top of it. The nurse briefly set up the machine and asked Blake to strip and lie on the bed.

The young Faunus followed the directions, and flinched as the cold gel touched her bare abdomen. The nurse then ran the machine along the gelled area, looking over at a screen as she did so. She frowned, and then gulped.

"What? What's happened?" Blake asked, looking over at the nurse.

"Ms. Belladonna, you can get dressed now. It turns out that you are, indeed, pregnant." the nurse said, brow furrowed. Blake dressed herself and sat down, her head in her palms.

_I'm...going to be a mother..._ she realized. _Me. Blake Belladonna. I'm going to be someone's mother._ For some reason, she couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. A chill ran down her spine, and she shifted to try and make herself comfortable. The nurse looked at her, concernedly, and Blake stood up and left the room.

"Thank you, Nurse." Blake said, pausing in the doorframe, "At least I know." With that, she left, heading into the hallway.

_Who should I tell first? _Blake thought to herself, strolling slowly to the Team RWBY dorm. _Logically, he should be first, because he is the father and his reaction will dictate how I move forward. Besides, if I tell my teammates first without knowing what I'm doing, they'll be worried unnecessarily. _Blake turned in the hallway, heading away from Team RWBY's dorm and towards the outside.

_That's it._ Blake decided, _I need to go find Sun Wukong._


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**In true RWBY fashion, I'm including non-plot twist plot twists (in other words, "plot twists that everyone is expecting"). Kerry and Miles would be proud. **

**Without further ado, we must go on with the show. There is only so much time for dry wit in one day.**

**EDIT: Changed the ending to this chapter for a later scene to make more sense.**

When Weiss Schnee arrived in the Team RWBY dorm, she was expecting Ruby and Yang to be their standard, annoying selves, and for Blake to be reading in spite of it all.

What she didn't expect was for Ruby and Yang to be sat on the floor between the beds chatting, both evidently nervous, and for Blake to be entirely MIA. The heiress looked around, at the desk, at the bunks, and discovered that the cat Faunus truly wasn't in the room.

"Hey..." Weiss asked, tentatively, "Where's Blake?"

"She's in the infirmary." Yang responded, before Ruby chimed in.

"She's been really sick over these past two weeks." Ruby said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "She almost collapsed earlier today."

"Did she?" Weiss said, biting back shock, "Well, I hope they find a way to fix h-" Weiss was cut off by a cold realization settling in her mind.

"Wait...you let someone who can barely walk go all the way to the infirmary by herself?" the Ice Queen said, almost yelling.

Ruby and Yang's faces simultaneously dropped, as both Huntresses realized their error. "What if she collapsed on her way there?!" Weiss yelled, and the sisters burst out the door sprinting.

"Idiots, every one of them." Weiss muttered before channeling a glyph so she could catch up to them. The three were sprinting along at breakneck pace, nervously looking around and formulating a plan.

"Okay, Weiss, you check the infirmary, see if she checked out yet. Yang, check out the different hallways of the school, see if you can find her. I'm the fastest, so it makes sense that I should have the widest area. I'll search the city." Ruby fired off before activating her Semblance.

Of course, just as she took the first step at her breakneck speeds, the team saw the young Faunus walking down the hallway casually, her eyes widening at the sight of her teammates.

Almost immediately, Ruby crashed through the wall to their left, having had to sidestep at the speed of sound to avoid potentially maiming her teammate. Debris and rose petals showered the ground around Blake's feet, the Faunus considering the scene with almost amused curiosity.

"And hello to you too." Blake mused, fighting back a grin as she watched her leader lay in the new Ruby-sized crater in the wall, the red Huntress's head spinning.

"Hey...Blake..." Ruby said before losing consciousness entirely. Yang sighed and Weiss put her head in her palms.

"So, what did they say in the infirmary?" Yang asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Blake said, a look of serenity on her face. "Could you meet me in our dorm room in like, ten minutes?"

"Umm...sure?" Weiss said, before turning and heading back to their dorm room. Blake turned a separate corner, one that led to the Dining Hall, leaving her teammates stood there, confused.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other and shrugged, an unspoken line of communication determining that they would just head back to the dorm. Weiss began to head back to the sleeping quarters, Yang following behind, when Yang remembered. She grabbed her limp sister and threw her over one shoulder, carrying the Huntress as she would a backpack, before following the Heiress.


	5. Chapter 5: Paternity

**So, if you've always skipped the bold text, now is a good time to read it: ****This chapter and the previous chapter take place simultaneously.**** Let me repeat that, ****Chapter 4 and this chapter, Chapter 5, happen at the same time.**** The reason this is important is so that nobody gets confused about what the hell is going on.**

**Anyway, with that VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE done, on to the chapter. **

Blake stormed from the infirmary to the doors outside the school. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or just the uncertainty of the situation, but she was determined to find Sun. It was likely that he was out in the city, stealing apples or whatever.

_Stealing apples..._ Blake thought, _I mustn't let him teach that habit to our child. _She stopped dead and smacked herself. _Focus! He won't teach anything to our child if I don't find him._

She went to the first place she could think to go - the docks. She knew he and Neptune went there sometimes to do whatever, though, she hoped that wasn't his location. If he was there, that meant Neptune would be with him, and she would certainly not like an audience for this.

Upon reaching the docks, she noted that he wasn't present. She knew he probably wasn't in the school, given that he spent most every moment he could avoiding the damn place. It occurred to her that he might be at any of the many restaurants in Vale, meaning the search could take hours.

_I don't care._ she thought, _I'll find him if it takes the rest of the night. _Of course, this was probably an inopportune moment for Blake Belladonna to be thinking, because a delivery truck being driven by a half-blind and slow-witted old man was on a collision course with the girl.

She saw what was happening right at the moment when it was too late to move, and just as she had time to process it, a silhouette grabbed her. She heard the sound of gunfire, felt the rush of wind, and when she regained her bearings, found herself on the roof of a nearby building. A pair of strong arms were holding her. She looked over and saw the shocked face of one Sun Wukong.

"Jesus Christ, Blake, are you okay?!" the monkey Faunus shouted, cradling the girl in his arms. His weapon, Ruyi Bang, lay discarded on the roof beside him.

"Sun..." Blake said, quietly, under her breath, before she burst into tears, burying her head in his chest.

"Shh, shh...I'm here.." he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I can't believe I was so careless..." she cried, panting heavily. "I-I...oh, God, Sun. I c-can't..."

"Can't what?" he asked, feeling the girl's arms suddenly tighten around him.

"I'm p...pregnant, Sun." Blake said through sobs. "With your child."

Sun took a moment to comprehend. _Pregnant?_ he thought, _her?_ _So, that means..._

"I'm the father?" Sun asked, "I'm gonna be a father?!" He wrapped his arms around tightly around the girl, hugging her. "I'm gonna be a father!"

Blake grinned, despite the tears, at his reaction. "So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! How could I not be?"

"Hn." Blake giggled, and stood up, wiping her eyes. "Well, can you take me back to the school? I have something I need to do." she said. She leaped from the building in assassin style, causing Sun to gasp and leap off after her. The two walked back to the school together, when Blake suddenly frowned.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Sun asked.

"I need banana bread." Blake said, clenching her teeth.

"Banana bread?" Sun laughed. "It really is my child! Hah!"

Blake separated from her boyfriend, traveling into the school. She was about to turn a corner into the cafeteria where she heard a loud bang. The next thing she saw were Weiss and Yang skidding on their heels, debris and rose petals coating the scene.

The three had a brief exchange, in which Blake promised to meet them at the dorm. She saw out of her peripheral vision Yang carrying Ruby back to the school with Weiss trailing ahead of them. But now, she needed food more than anything.

**This chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum, the glorious bastard. The irony of me writing a story about someone creating a life just as Monty's ended is not lost on me. **

_**We love you, Monty. Rest in peace. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Advancement

**Brief comment I'd like to leave here before the reviewers mention it: Yes, Blake is acting OOC. I'm aware of this - I'm doing it intentionally. I'm trying to show Blake as a new person - Roman is locked away, so she's not worried about that; everyone she cares about knows her biggest secrets (Faunus heritage, White Fang, etc.); and plus, she has a baby on the way. So, she's a bit cheerier/less dark (?) than the Blake we've seen in RWBY.**

**Also, her brain is being ravaged by hormones. That's gonna do a thing or two to her.**

**Without further ado, here we go into the chapter.**

The three members of Team RWBY sat in different spots around the room - Ruby and Yang on a bunk together, the older sister having draped her arm around the younger, and Weiss leaning against the windowsill between the two beds. Tension filled the air as the three sat in silence, awaiting their Faunus companion's return.

The doorknob turned, and all three members visibly jumped as it swung in on its hinges. Blake entered, visible chewing and holding a slice of banana bread in her hands. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and sat on the bed opposite Yang and Ruby.

The entire dynamic of the room had changed; it was as if the tension, so think you could cut it with a knife, had coalesced around the Black warrior and become so dense that it gained its own gravity. The other three physically responded to this, leaning in closer to the young girl as she ate. She swallowed, placed the bread on the bed next to her, and sighed.

"So, you guys remember the dance?" Blake began, and her teammates all visibly recoiled.

"You mean the one I spent over thirty hours of my life and God knows how much Aura setting up? Yeah, I remember." Yang said sarcastically, earning her a firm punch on the elbow from her sister.

"Well, afterwards, Sun took me to his dorm and we...did some things." Blake said, a blush visibly spreading across her face. "I hope I can spare you the details."

Yang bit back a giggle, proving to be the most immature of the group, while Weiss rested her head in her fingertips, before muttering the phrase "Oh, God, yes you can." Ruby looked somewhat unfazed, the only indication she had heard anything being a firm nod that seemed to implore the Faunus to continue.

"Well, it turns out that I wound up pregnant. In other words, I'm having a baby." Blake said, trying to suppress the nervousness she felt in telling her team members.

For a good thirty seconds, all was silent. Then, a sudden rush of emotions filled the room.

The first one to speak was Ruby, jumping from the bed at supersonic speeds, and squealing in anticipation. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! I'm gonna be an aunty! I can't wait to teach them combat, and help them pick out a weapon, and even-" Ruby began, speaking so fast Blake suspected her Semblance was behind it, but Yang cut her off, pushing her sister to the background.

"So, can I be the godmother?!" Yang asked, seemingly even more excited than her sister. Little sparks were coming off of the blonde's hair, like a firework, and fizzing out before they hit the ground. She had somehow managed to grab the Faunus's hands, looking into Blake's amber eyes with pleading anticipation.

"Um, Yang, calm down, you're gonna set off the smoke alarm..." Blake said quietly, taken aback by the other three's reaction.

"And don't worry, Blake," Weiss began, grinning happily as she stepped off the windowsill and walked towards the Faunus, "I'll make sure the child has nothing but the finest clothing and styles. Consider it paid for."

"That's really kind, Weiss, but you really don't have to-" Blake continued, and watched in total confusion as the three Huntresses met in the center of the room, jumping and cheering at the news.

"GUYS!" Blake yelled, holding back a grin, "Calm down! The baby's not even born yet!" She had began laughing by the third sentence, unable to hold back her joy at her team's reaction. "Though, I do suppose that we could have a moment together; Oh, come here!" she giggled, pulling her team members into a big hug. The four laughed together, sharing in this wonderful moment, unaware of anything but their happiness.

On the other side of the door, though, they were unaware of their trespasser. Cinder Fall had been eavesdropping in the hallway, and had heard enough to have come up with a plan.

_So, Belladonna's pregnant, hm?_ she thought to herself, stepping away from the door and strolling down the hallway. _Roman will definitely want to hear that._ Her eyes lit up an orange color, like a campfire, and a small shower of cinders fell from her sleeve and showered the floor, creating a negligible amount of smoke.

"He'll definitely want to know." the villain said aloud, giggling.


	7. Chapter 7: Transmission

**Answer to ocomfv's question, "Why didn't Blake just call Sun on her scroll to find out where he was?": This is honestly more a mistake of the author than of the character - I forgot they have cell phones in RWBY. Given that not a lot of phone calls have been made in all of RWBY on a scroll, who can blame me? **

**The reviewers, apparently. Without further ado, I guess I should begin.**

**EDIT: Just thought I should add here that there is a one week-ish timeskip between this and the previous chapter. **

On the outskirts of Vale in the northern part of the city, Roman Torchwick sits in jail. His fedora notably absent and his white jacket replaced with a red-orange prison uniform that matches his hair, he was sat on a bench, resting his head on the brick wall behind him. A new scar had taken prominence on the side of his face - a thin, pink line running from his right eyebrow to the tip of his cheekbone where Blake Belladonna had struck him in their battle.

Out in the distance, he heard the brief sounds of a scuffle, followed by the sound of footsteps - one set - approaching his cell.

He opened his eyes, seeing a figure in a black cloak approaching his cell. The figure reached up, removing their hood, revealing the smiling face of Cinder Fall.

"Hello, Roman." she said, embers flickering from her hair as she ran her hand through it. She held in her other hand an open black canister, presumably containing Dust, that was stained with blood. Her eyes danced with a gentle curiosity, an amusement, that was rarely present in those heartless orbs of hers.

"Cinder. To what do I owe this visit?" Roman responded in his standard sardonic tones. Cinder fought the urge to roll her eyes at the tone that so annoyed her and continued in a businesslike manner.

"I heard some news at Beacon I thought you might appreciate. Blake Belladonna's pregnant, apparently. Heard her and her band of misfit toys talking about it."

"Ooh, cat's having kittens, eh?" Roman chuckled, a grin blooming on his face. "I'll be sure to...congratulate her when I get out of here. Do we have any idea who the father is?"

"No clue." Cinder responded, inspecting the contents of her canister. "I didn't want to stick around for too long, lest I seem...suspicious. Speaking of which..." Cinder said, sticking her hand into the container and pulling out a lump of Dust, "...I should establish an alibi."

With a turn and a whip of her hand, Cinder left a bright orange gash mark in the cell door opposite Roman's. She followed this up with one more gash mark, this one on the floor between the two cells, drawing a line from Roman's door to it's neighbor. Cinder put up her hood and began to walk out, using the last of her Dust to burn away the canister she held, and exited the prison.

Meanwhile, kilometers away, Blake sat in the library, intently staring at a book. Her eyes danced along the text, skipping from word to word as she read. Upon observing the title of the book, one could discern that she was reading The Huntress's Guide to Motherhood by Greena Fitzgerald.

"Can reading a book really make you a better mother?" Ruby asked the Faunus sitting opposite her, a look of confusion on her face. A textbook on strategy lay open in front of her, yet it was evident that the scythe-wielder was intentionally ignoring it - despite their nearly forty minutes in the library, the book was still open only to page 1. Sitting next to the book, however, was a doodle of some circuits and transistors done in Sharpie, the words "Crescent Rose 150%" displayed above it in Ruby's handwriting.

"Well, we'll have to run the experiment and see." Blake said, not looking up from her book.

"Wouldn't running the experiment be, like, having one kid, seeing how you do, reading the book, then having another?" Yang chimed out, resting her head on the table.

"Yang! One at a time!" Weiss cried, a hint of mockery in her tone.

"One what at a time?" a voice cried out, causing all four team members to jump. The four girls all turned around to see Nora Valkyrie, leaning against their table casually.

"N-nora!" Blake cried, slamming her book shut and turning it over so nobody could see the cover. "When did you get here?!"

"Oh, I dunno, like ten seconds ago." Nora said in her traditional giggly manner. "So, whatcha reading?" she asked Blake, who blushed deeply.

"N-none of your concern!" Blake said, trying to push the book away from the hammer-wielder. Nora grinned cockily.

"Ooh, is it smut? Come on give it here! Come on!" Nora said through giggles, reaching for the book.

Blake responded by holding it out of the warrior's reach, muttering, "Stop! It's not your business! Stop! You fiend!" under her breath. She tried to place one foot on one of Nora's to stop her forward momentum, but this, unfortunately, had the opposite effect. Nora tripped on the Faunus's ankle, causing her to go sprawling forward, catching the book on the way down.

"The Huntress's Guide to...Motherhood?" Nora read out slowly. "Blake, why would you be reading this?"

Blake gulped audibly, the only one of the five not to notice the sound of brass on tile coming closer to them.

"Oh, hey, Pyrrha." Ruby chuckled sheepishly as the Spartan approached their table.

"While I don't condone the invasion of privacy, Nora." Pyrrha said, adding a glare towards her teammate on the last word, "I, too, am curious as to why you would read this sort of book, Blake." She directed her attention to the Faunus, who, at this point, was red as a tomato. "This is normally a book expecting mothers would read, so for what reason are you reading it?"

"It's because...I am an expecting mother?" Blake said, so quietly it barely carried to the two newcomers.

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha said, unable to hold back the shock on her face.

"I said I'm pregnant, okay?!" Blake yelled, several octaves louder. Several students within this section of the library craned their heads to the source of the yell, looking at the Faunus with curiosity. Blake's eyes widened, the red in her cheeks fading, and she stood up, pushing her way past Pyrrha, and out the door.

Pyrrha began to chase after her comrade, apologizing profusely, but was unable to match the Faunus's speed. Ruby stood up, activating her aura, and confidently said, "I'll get her.", but was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Give her a minute." Yang said, firmly holding her sister back, "Remember, this is Blake we're talking about. She'll calm down eventually."

Ruby eyed her older sister concernedly, and Yang felt her sister's aura fizzle out. The two stood there, in the library, and for a minute, all was still.

"God damn it, Pyrrha." Nora said jokingly, breaking the silence for a brief second.

**Four points to whoever gets the RWBY 4koma reference. Also, ten points to Ravenclaw. **


	8. Chapter 8: Abuse

**Congrats to roukaryu who was the first to submit to me the full title of the reference in last chapter - it was a running gag in VnixxiR's RWBY 4koma series on DeviantArt in which she says "You fiend!" to other characters, normally Yang or Nora. I high-five you back, Roukaryu.**

**Our runner up is flintddraig. **

**With the contest out of the way, we must get into the story.**

Sun was out in the town near Beacon, about to steal some food, when his Scroll went off, ruining the whole thing. Managing to go from his crouched position near the food cart to a casual lean against a building before anyone (hopefully) noticed, he looked at the caller I.D. and saw his girlfriend's name, Blake Belladonna.

"Hey, Blake, what's up?" he said nonchalantly, but this was disrupted when he heard the girl's voice on the other end.

She was almost in tears, sniffling and breathing heavily into the phone. "Sun," she said pleadingly, holding back a sob, "Are you in your dorm?"

"Uh, I can be, why?" he said, concernedly, feeling a deep sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"I...I just...I need someone to talk to." she said, almost bursting into tears there. Finally, the dam cracked, at least a little bit, and she just moaned, "Oh, Sun..."

"Don't worry - I'll be there in thirty seconds." Sun said, "Can you wait until then?"

"Hm. Mm." he heard his girlfriend say through tears on the other end. He hung up, trading his cell phone for his gun, Jingu Bang. He fired at the ground beneath him, propelling him up into the air and onto the roof of a building.

Once there, he got a running start until he reached the end of the building, where he fired again and hit the next rooftop. He repeated this process until he got to the last building before the clearing where Beacon sat, where he jumped with all his might, unsheathing Ruyi Bang and firing both guns at the ground beneath him a few times. He reached the wall of Beacon, where he climbed around until reaching the window he knew was his. Opening and climbing through the window, he had not taken two steps into his dorm before he heard a knock on the door.

Crossing the room to greet his guest, he opened the door and instantly felt a large amount of weight pressed against him, alongside two arms wrapped around him in a crushing chokehold. From the ebony hair he saw when he tilted his head down, he knew it was Blake Belladonna, and from the sobs she pressed into his chest, he knew she wasn't happy.

"Sh, sh, Blake, it's all gonna be okay." he whispered, stroking her hair. She responded by tightening her hold around him, giving him an opportunity to close the door without hitting her.

"Oh my God, Sun, it was so embarrassing..." she sobbed, her voice muffled by her boyfriend's body. She pushed off of him so she could look into his eyes, and he reached out and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to hide his inherent curiosity to what had his girlfriend, normally all tough and moody, in tears like this.

"I was in the library, and I was reading one of those parenting books, and then Nora took it, and read it, and then Pyrrha asked about it, and I accidentally yelled at her, and everyone found out, and it was all really bad..." Blake said, sobbing. By the last sentence, she had hugged him tightly again. He reciprocated the hug this time, having time to process what was happening.

_Must be mood swings. _the monkey Faunus concluded, because doing something like that wouldn't normally upset her this much. He didn't think he'd ever seen her cry before, let alone burst down sobbing in front of him. He stroked her hair, trying to find ways to make her feel better. He reached out with his tail, grabbing a muffin he had set on the counter, and handing it to her.

"I stole you a muffin." he said, grinning happily. He suddenly found himself on the ground, the Faunus girl on top of him. She had tackled him.

"STOP STEALING THINGS!" she cried out, her face red and wet with tears. "It's not right!" The anger faded from her voice, and she placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. "I just want it to be over..." she sobbed.

"Hey, it's just a few more months." Sun responded, slight grin on his face. He saw her hand in motion and her a sound like a whip cracking as his frame of vision shifted and pain erupted in his face.

"A few more months?! A FEW MORE MONTHS?! That's the best you could come up with?!" she screeched, and Sun turned to look back at her. She fell forward, laying across him, and he just heard her whisper, "You're such an idiot," before she went limp.

Thirty seconds later she had fallen asleep, her heavy breathing rhythmic, sounding out the passage of time. Sun lifted her up, bridal-style, carrying her in his arms and placing her on his bed. He pulled the sheets up over her before stepping back and making sure he hadn't disturbed her sleep. He stepped away from the bed and travelled into the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror.

His shirt was crooked and the chain he kept in his jeans tangled from when she had tackled him, and a nice red mark was forming on his chin where her palm had met his head. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing vehemently.

_This pregnancy's gonna be harder on me than it is on her._ Sun thought, splashing some cold water on his face.

**I have this weird headcanon that Faunus are much more prone to mood swings than humans are during pregnancies - I think, due to their animal traits, they are more susceptible to hormonal shifts in their bodies. **

**Also, remember a few chapters ago when I said that hormones were going to "do a thing or two" to our Faunus friend? This is what I meant. **


	9. Chapter 9: Administration

**I had the worst writer's block on this chapter for the longest time before realizing I can write about what happened two chapters ago. That's the mental plane I exist on.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings about my idiocy, let's just get into the story.**

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were all sitting in the cafeteria, trying to comfort a dissapointed-looking Pyrrha. So involved were they in this activity that they didn't even notice Sun Wukong walking over to join them. He sat down next to Ruby at the table, tapping the red Huntress on the shoulder.

"Oh! Hey, Sun!" Ruby said cheerily, waving at the monkey Faunus. He waved back, greeting the inhabitants of the table, before a puzzled look took over his face.

"So, um, what happened to Blake?" Sun said, and Pyrrha jolted from her hunched over position on the table to a sitting up position.

"Is she okay?!" Pyrrha said, anxiously. Sun's eyes widened at the Spartan's sudden reaction, and he put his hands up as a reflex.

"She's fine - she's actually sleeping right now, in my dorm." Sun said, placing his hands on the table, "Though she wasn't a minute ago. She actually slapped me." Sun chuckled, showing the girls the bright red mark on his chin. After confirming that everyone saw it, Sun activated his aura, causing it to vanish in a dim glow of yellow light.

"Why would she do that?" Yang said, confused. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, sending off a lone ember than vanished before it had even got a foot from her head.

"Meh. I blame hormones." the monkey said, shrugging. The next sound he heard was that of a book slamming shut, directing his attention to Weiss Schnee.

"An accurate assumption," the heiress said, laying her copy of _Faunus Anatomy: Abridged _on the table in front of her, "it reads here that pregnant Faunus are more susceptible to sudden changes in mood than pregnant humans. In addition, these mood swings are often more frequent and more intense."

"...Weiss, why do you have a textbook about Faunus anatomy?" Sun asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean your the only one who was curious about her sudden mood swing. You just happened to take the brunt of it." Weiss joked.

"Gee, you're so sympathetic." Sun said sarcastically.

The clicking of high heels and the swish of a cape alerted the group of five to the presence of Glynda Goodwitch as she approached them.

"Hello, children." the sorceress said, resting her hands on the table. "I heard a strange rumor recently - a student approached me and asked if I was aware of Ms. Belladonna's pregnancy. When I asked me what I meant by this, he told me a rather extravagant story of a meltdown in the library and a chase between Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Nikos."

Pyrrha chuckled quietly in spite of herself. "I would not call it a 'chase', per se."

"Oh, so this story is true!" Goodwitch said, stepping back from the table. "So, are the details about Ms. Belladonna's...condition similarly true?"

This threw the group into silence for a moment as Goodwitch eyed them down. Finally, it was Sun who broke the silence, by raising his hand and saying, "Yes. I'm the father, in fact."

"Ah." Goodwitch said, a look of realization spreading on her face, "While I would like to extend a congratulations, I would also like to inform you, Mr. Wukong, that this news should have been relayed to the administration at this academy as soon as possible."

"Well, uh, consider it relayed!" Sun chuckled nervously. He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead and fought the urge to wipe it away.

"Hm." Goodwitch responded, walking away. As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, Sun exhaled loudly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I thought she'd never leave!" the monkey Faunus shouted, "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much. I'd like to know how the news spread so fast!" Yang said.

"Well, it is a school." Weiss said, "I've heard news travels fast in these sorts of places."

"Not like you'd have any experience with that." Ruby joked, referencing the situation between her and Jaune. This earned a chuckle from Yang and an amused glare from Pyrrha.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked, feigning offense. This earned laughs from her four comrades, causing the heiress to cross her arms and lean back, exasperated.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Sorry for the short previous chapter, and sorry (if) this chapter is a little short. I have been struck down by writer's block in the most unforgiving of ways. That is also the reason why I haven't been uploading chapters as much recently.**

**I think my problem is that I have ideas for later and sequels planned, just not for...you know, right now...**

**Man, how did I get to that place?**

Blake slowly opened her eyes, taking in the blurry scene around her. Blinking twice to try and get the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, stretching her arms.

She took in her surroundings - she was in a dormitory, but not her dorm. The makeshift bunk beds were notably missing, as well as the stitching in the curtains. It all came back to her then - how embarrassed she had been, and then how angry she had been, and then...

_I gotta go apologize! _Blake thought, shooting out of the bed. She looked into the bathroom longingly first, and suddenly felt sweaty and almost dirty.

_Well, I could use a shower first._ she thought, removing her white jacket. She stripped down, leaving all of her clothes on the floor in Sun's dorm behind her, and entered the bathroom.

Turning on the water, she turned the heat all the way up, and stepped in. The hot water and steam felt good against her bare skin, and she felt, at least partially, the hormones raging inside her die down. She lost track of how long she spent in the shower, just letting the water flow over her.

A brief sense of weightlessness brought her back into reality as she tripped on the wet tile in the shower, and she belatedly realized she must have spent about an hour in there. She turned off the water, grabbed a towel, dried herself, and exited the bathroom.

Unfortunately, the second she exited the bathroom, Neptune Vasilias entered the dorm. She flinched at the sound of the door opening, and Neptune almost didn't notice her as he took his few steps in.

He looked up and saw a nude Blake standing in the middle of the room, managing to maintain her decency by holding a white towel up in front of her. They made a solid thirty seconds of eye contact, both unsure of what to do, but Blake figured it out first.

She shrieked, a high-pitched, bloodcurdling sound that echoed through the hallway. Neptune blushed and turned away, covering his eyes with his hands, waiting for the Faunus girl to calm down enough to carry on a conversation.

"What...are you doing in my dorm?" Neptune asked, trying to sound more intense than he was actually feeling.

"I-I came to visit Sun. Something happened that I wanted to talk to him about." Blake said, blushing. She had managed to wrap the towel around herself so that her hands could be free.

"And you just thought you should take a shower while you were here?" Neptune interrogated.

"Well, I actually wound up falling asleep. Though, I do remember falling asleep on the floor there..." Blake blurted out, not fully thinking out her phrases fully.

"You fell asleep in our dorm with Sun here?" Neptune said, holding back a smirk, "So, were you two getting it on or something?"

"Oh! Um..." Blake vocalized, blushing, "...No, we weren't. I don't think that would be such a good idea in the condition I'm in right now."

"Condition?" Neptune questioned, hesitantly.

It was at this moment Blake's thoughts caught up to her. _Shit, he doesn't know..._ she remembered. As the only ones she had been interacting with since the discovery of her pregnancy were her team and Sun, all of whom were well aware of this fact, she had forgotten that it wasn't something to casually bring up in conversation. She blushed deeply.

"Um, it may or may not be what you think..." she began, her voice trailing off, but she knew that at this point she pretty much had to tell him. Sun had told her about this facet of Neptune - that he was untalented at keeping secrets, and was likely to blab to one of their teammates about whatever he knew. She had wound up in a minefield, knowing that any step she could take will end in her demise.

"I have a few ideas, yes." Neptune said. "Though, before I make a guess that gets me into more trouble than I'm already in, I'd like you to tell me what you mean."

"Umm...hm. Well, I'm pregnant..." Blake began, managing to blush even more. "...Sun's the father."

"I'm sorry, what?" Neptune said, taking a step back in shock.

Blake took a deep breath. She definitely did not want a repeat of what happened at the library. "I'm pregnant with Sun's child." she repeated, slowly and quietly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed and leave."

She grabbed her clothes, went back into the bathroom, and got dressed. She stormed out, pushing past Neptune, and exited the dorm with her mission in mind.

Despite this determination, however, Blake couldn't stop herself from sprinting away the second she exited the door.

**Author's Note: The point of this chapter was to indicate that Blake can't really hide this anymore. To show the level of writer's block I have, that was also the theme of the last 3 chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shattering

**I've determined the solution to my writer's block - TIMESKIPS. Liberal use of timeskips will help me. This way, I can get to the later (better) ideas sooner, and have less pointless filler.**

**That doesn't mean no filler, however. Knowing myself I'll get out like six really good chapters and revert back to either fillers or timeskips.**

"So," Roman asked, "What news have you brought me from Beacon?"

"More news concerning Blake's pregnancy." Cinder responded. She was standing in Roman's cell, wearing a glowing red cloak that had evidently been woven out of Burn-element Dust. A hole in the brick wall behind her showed how she had gotten into the cell, though, she was standing in front of it defensively, as if she didn't want Roman to get out.

"Ah! What news is this?" the crime boss said, grinning. "Is it important?"

"I've discovered who the father is - or, rather, Emerald did. Sun Wukong, the monkey Faunus you fought at the docks."

"I always thought they'd get together." Roman joked, resting his head on the bricks behind him. "So, what do you want to do? Hit the father directly, or wait for the baby?"

"I'd say wait for the baby," Cinder said, menacingly, "When the child's born, we can hit them and Wukong at the same time, take away everything she has in a flash."

"Though, it wouldn't be me who hits them," Cinder added, "Belladonna's always been the most observant of their little group. Even if I masked myself, she'd probably be able to figure out who I am. You'd have to do it."

"Besides," Roman chuckled, "I can be a lot more...showy than you."

Cinder smirked and turned to leave, putting one foot out of the hole she had created, when a vocalization by Roman caused her to turn.

"So, when am I getting out of here?!" he yelled, "We have a plan that I'm part of, now!"

"Oh, Roman..." she echoed, "...You'll know what you need when you need to know." Taking a full step out the window, she threw down a vial of rust-colored Dust that shattered. In a flash of flame, the wall was repaired perfectly. It hadn't looked like anyone had been in there other than Roman himself.

After that event, a month and a half passed quickly. With Ozpin and Glynda's guidance, all of Blake's teachers were informed of her condition, and in traditional school fashion, word spread quickly among the student body. Blake even began to show a little, a small bump present on her stomach one could see if they knew what to look for.

Being both pregnant and deeply associated with one of his least favorite groups, however, came with more teasing from Cardin Winchester. He would often times try to torment the poor Faunus, shooting at her insults about her sexual deviancy before knocking her book out of her hands and leaving, his teammates cackling.

On one particular day, however, Blake had enough. On this day, she had been having a particularly bad mood swing in the realm of "anger", so Cardin's shenanigans were nothing but infuriating to her. It had happened in combat class, during a sparring match.

"...And the winner of the match is Lie Ren!" Goodwitch yelled, escorting both Ren and his opponent off of the floor. "We have time for one more match! Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Blake was angry today, looking for a fight, but she was trying to control her anger. She heard Goodwitch ask again before hearing a voice in her ear, the voice of Cardin Winchester. He said several words, obviously not directed to her, but they annoyed her nonetheless.

"...I wonder if Belladonna's gonna even be allowed to fight for much longer, given what happened. That'd suck, not being able to fight, but it's just what a filthy whore like her deserves. If she hadn't wanted that, she probably shouldn't been so slutty."

Blake shot up from her seat, shocking everyone in the room. "I volunteer!"

"Oh! Ms. Belladonna..." Goodwitch's voice trailed off. She muttered under her breath, "...I suppose," before leading the Faunus down to the floor. "Who do you want to fight, Ms. Belladonna?"

"Cardin Winchester," she said, a deep rage in her voice. "Get your ass down here."

Cardin confidently crossed the room, unsheathing his mace as he did so. He faced Blake, but his confident smile faded when he saw the look of anger in her eyes. She had not unsheathed her weapon, but the ribbons that lead to the kusari-gama part of Gambol Shroud were undone in places.

"BEGIN!"

Cardin took advantage of his foe's unpreparedness and charged her, lashing out with his mace. He felt his blow go home, but when he looked, he saw the Blake he hit fade to nothingness, before feeling a bullet connect with the small of his back.

Blake had finally unsheathed her weapon and held it firmly in her hand, a small amount of smoke emanating from the barrel. He charged her again, and lashed out, but again all he hit again was a shadow. Blake jumped up, her foot landing on his mace, which she used as a lever to propel herself up.

Lashing out with the ribbon part of Gambol Shroud, she fired the gun, allowing her to pistol-whip her foe in midair, causing him to have to step back. She landed behind him, rolling, and, instead of trying to hit him with her weapon, tackled him. She sat on his back and placed either foot on his hands so he couldn't fight back. On top of him, now, she pulled her weapon in by the ribbon, and looked behind her.

In one brief motion, she had wrapped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud around Cardin's shin, holding the end of the ribbon and the blade in either hand. She was pulling as hard as she could, occasionally firing the gun to gain more leverage. Cardin was groaning, but Blake was focused on hearing another sound - one that would call the match in her favor.

_SNAP._

The satisfying crack sound shot through the air, and Cardin screamed. Everyone saw his aura shoot down into the red, rendering him unable to fight, and Blake unwrapped the ribbon.

"Now for the other one." she muttered, going to wrap the ribbon around his other leg, when she felt an invisible force push her off.

Goodwitch stood in front of her, holding her wand out, and glaring at Blake. "Your opponent's aura is in the red. The fight is over. You have won."

She humphed and stormed back to her seat, sitting between her boyfriend and her teammates, right behind Team JNPR.

They were all looking at her with a combination of shock and amusement in their eyes, as if they wanted to laugh but were too blown away to do so.

"What?" Blake exclaimed, "We've been talking about breaking his legs for months now."


	12. Chapter 12: Etymology

**Just some timeline stuff: Blake is three months pregnant at this point (she was just over a month at the start of the series, after the first timeskip she was a month and a half; after last chapter's timeskip she is three months pregnant). After the outburst in the library, it is common knowledge at Beacon that Blake is pregnant, and semi-common knowledge (as in, her friends and enemies know) who the father is. **

**Anyway, with that stuff out of the way, the story must continue, and the show must go on.**

For the first time in a while, Blake was content.

She was relaxing in her dorm, sat in Sun's lap, the two snuggling as Blake watched Sun play a game on his Scroll, occasionally giving advice. Ruby and Yang were sat in between the bunks, playing a board game, as Weiss sat at the dest near the door reading a newspaper rather intently.

All in all, it was a good day then, a relaxing day, where she could just be with those she loved and not worry about the past.

"Hey, Blake, did you hear about this?" Weiss asked, closing the newspaper and turning it towards Blake so she could see the headline. "Apparently some strange occurrences have been happening at North Heights Prison."

"Strange? Like what?" Blake asked, intrigued.

"About two months ago someone tried to break into an empty cell. Killed a guard while doing it." Weiss said, "Just yesterday, police heard the sound of an explosion and of two people conversing, but when they went to investigate it, nothing had happened."

"Weird." Blake said, biting her lower lip, "What prison was this again?"

"North Heights." Weiss replied curtly.

"North Heights...isn't that the prison we sent Roman to?" Blake asked, a slight look of panic in her eyes.

"Blake, I can assure you the two aren't related." Weiss said, sharply, "Besides, I don't want you to go getting all stressed out again. It wasn't healthy last time, and this time, it can only be more unhealthy."

"Yeah." Sun interjected, "You aren't just living for yourself anymore, Blake. You got me and the baby now. We can't have you dying on us."

"Sun," Blake giggled, "That might be the most profound thing you've ever said. Come here." She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Gross." Ruby added, not looking up from the board. She was gazing at it intently, trying to determine her next move, but could not.

"Come on, Ruby, just give up already." Yang teased, leaning back against the bed. "Forfeit and spare me the bragging rights."

"I won't. After all, you just activated my trap card. I win." Ruby said, taking a card from her hand and placing it on the board. Yang growled, her hair lighting up for a brief second, and punched the floor, nearly denting it.

"Damn it, Ruby!" Yang vocalized, causing her sister to chuckle. "That's the fifth time this week!"

"Hey, if you wanna stop my winning streak, just beat me." Ruby teased triumphantly.

"You're just like Uncle Qrow." Yang muttered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, by the way, Blake." Weiss said, reaching for the book on the desk in front of her. Reading the title, one could see that it was a list of baby names. "I saw this and thought of you. Can't say I'm that cold."

"Oh, thanks, Weiss. You shouldn't have." Blake said, taking the book, "I suppose we should start thinking about this now so we don't get into an argument later." she directed at the monkey Faunus behind her. Opening the book and angling it so that both she and Sun could see it, they began flipping through the pages, pointing out when they saw a name they liked. Ruby and Yang got involved next, too, reading the pages and offering suggestions when they saw something that struck them. Weiss was the last to join, not often pointing anything out, just observing them.

Blake flinched when she felt Sun's hand come to rest on her abdomen, right above where the baby was growing inside her. She rested her hand on his, and some sentimental part of her wondered if the baby inside her knew of their parent's love for them.

**Sappy ending, sappy ending. The Tin Man really does have a heart (that's a running joke among my family because I'm easily the least emotional person you'll ever meet). **

**Also, for those who are curious, I already have the first name and gender for the baby picked out. Not telling you what they are, though. It'll be my little secret.**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrecy

**I have emerged from the ever-expanding cave of homework to present to you a chapter!**

**Seriously, I know that four days isn't much of a delay, but given that there have been times where I have uploaded three chapters in one day, I feel I need to explain myself. It is a simple, one sentence explanation: I have a lot of homework.**

**Good news, though: I'm acing Honors Lunch.**

"Blake. Blaaaake." Sun called out, tapping his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Huh? Sun, whaddyou want?" Blake slurred, rubbing her eyes. "Izzit morning?" She sat up and the book of names Weiss picked out for her fell to the ground, along with a highlighter.

"You fell asleep looking at that thing." Sun replied, pointing to the book, "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" He was talking very fast, wringing his hands anxiously.

She looked at her boyfriend, concerned. "Sun, what's wrong?"

"Blake...people here don't know you're a Faunus, right?"

Blake had to think for a second. The students really didn't know - she had forgotten, with all the time she'd spent with Teams JNPR and SSSN.

"No, they don't, why?"

"What if our kid gets your cat ears?" Sun said, nervously tugging at his collar.

Blake froze. This was not something she had considered. It would be so that the child would sometimes have to travel with her to classes, and that she may have to care for the child in very public environments, such as the dining hall. If the child did inherit her cat ears, there would be only two conclusions people could draw: That she had lied about her race or that she had been unfaithful.

"That...is a very good question." she responded nervously. "I can't say I thought of it."

"Blake, you should really consider telling everybody." Sun said shyly. "It would be easier for us."

Blake mentally noted how he had used the plural "us" over the singular "me". "You know why I can't do that."

"Why? Because you were a member of the White Fang?" Sun responded, anger rising in his throat, "Blake, there are millions of Faunus who aren't members of the White Fang! Nobody would know!"

"Well, why else would I hide my race?" Blake yelled back, "People might figure it out!"

"People are not as smart as you think they are!" Sun responded in turn, "When I found out you were a Faunus, that's not where my mind went!"

"And where did your mind go?" Blake asked, a cold rage rumbling in her throat.

"That you were like me." Sun said, gently, "Strange. Abused. Made fun of because you were different."

"Sun, I..."

"That's why I became a Huntsman, you know?" he muttered sadly, "So that people would see something besides the lovable Faunus idiot."

He suddenly felt the entirety of Blake's weight on him, her arms firmly wrapped around him. He hugged her back, and the two remained like that for several minutes.

"I'll make a deal with you." Blake spoke, "IF the child gets my ears, I'll tell everyone. If they don't, I'm gonna keep this up for as long as I want."

Sun chuckled lightly, "I'll take it. We should probably go catch up with your teammates."

"Yeah, where'd they go anyway?" Blake asked, confusedly.

"The cafeteria. It's breakfast time, you know." Sun said. Suddenly, all he was holding was a shadow of Blake as she raced out the door. He blinked for a second before following his girlfriend at a much slower pace.

_Guess the cravings are getting worse._ Sun thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Kismet

**IMPORTANT LIFE UPDATE THINGY: From Wednesday Feb. 18 to Monday Feb. 23 I will be vacationing in Orlando, Florida. My family has a lot of things planned, so it is unlikely any chapters will be posted during that time. As of such, I am going to try to marathon as many chapters as I can during these next few days. **

**Because of this "marathon schedule", chapters may not be as long or as in depth as they normally are. Please be considerate in the reviews.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter. **

It was a day like any other when Blake's pregnancy caught up with her.

In Goodwitch's sparring class, Blake and Weiss had both volunteered to be combatants - Weiss because she wanted to improve her skill with Shock-element Dust and Blake because she really needed to hit something.

As always, Goodwitch demanded for the match to begin, and the two combatants took their stances.

Conjuring a glyph beneath her feet, Weiss was the first to move, and everyone looked in intrigue as the silver glyph turned a vibrant yellow and sparks ran up the Heiress's clothing and blade. She channeled it all away from her, in a concentrated arc towards the Faunus.

Blake expected that, however, and created a shadow to push her out of the way. The second the lightning struck, the clone disappeared into cinders, but Blake was ready. She rolled under the Heiress's guard and swept the mage off her feet, giving Blake an opportunity to strike her with Gambol Shroud's hilt.

Unfortunately, Weiss was too fast and managed to conjure a glyph, launching her away. In midair, she created another glyph, this time a cyan one at the tip of her sword, and pointed it directly at the Faunus. A spire of ice came from the ground, trapping Gambol Shroud within it mid-swing,

Blake struggled and struggled against the ice, but it was thick enough so that it had the consistency of steel. She could not break it, no matter how hard she tried or how much aura she expended, and made a mental note as Weiss landed behind her.

Because of her Faunus heritage, Blake clearly heard the sound of electricity sparking behind her. The hair on her neck stood up from the air's ionization, the sign of another powerful Shock-element attack.

Blake jumped up, using Gambol Shroud's hilt as a lever to propel herself upwards, leaving behind a clone to take the arc of electricity. In the brief moment between the hit connecting and the clone being incinerated, however, the clone had managed to use the heat of the lighting to melt the ice and toss the real Blake her blade. Catching it in midair, she registered in her peripheral vision a bright yellow light, indicating more lightning was coming.

However, just before she hit the ground, a wave of vertigo struck her. She landed and stumbled, and between the spinning of the room and the feeling in her stomach, she barely registered the bright sphere of ball lightning approaching her at breakneck pace.

It struck her right where her neck met her chin, causing her hair to stand up on end and knocking the cat Faunus back. She hit the ground hard, a loud crack echoing through the air, and skidded an extra two meters after impact.

Blake lay on the ground, sparks dancing along her clothing and wisps of smoke exiting her nose and mouth. A small bit of dried saliva hung from her mouth under her chin, and a thick red welt was forming on her neck where the blast had struck her.

"Blake!" Weiss yelled, and joined Goodwitch in running towards the Faunus's limp body. The two mages examined her in concerned fashion, checking her pulse, feeling the welt, and, most of all, trying to confirm that no damage had been done to the baby.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. You stay here." Goodwitch spoke firmly, carrying the unconscious Huntress in her arms.

"Yes, ma'am." Weiss said sadly, and watched dejectedly as Goodwitch raced out of the classroom, Blake in tow.

"NURSE! NURSE!" Goodwitch yelled upon entering the infirmary, beckoning the nurse over, "Blake Belladonna's been hurt!"

"What happened?" the nurse asked, placing Blake on a stretcher.

"She was electrocuted in a duel with Weiss Schnee." Goodwitch explained, "Weiss assumed she would dodge, so she charged a powerful attack based on Shock-element Dust. It struck Belladonna in the neck - right where you see the red mark."

"I see." the nurse said, "The best way to deal with this would be to-" she began, inspecting the Faunus's body, but stopped when Blake opened her eyes.

"Ugh..." she groaned quietly, "Professor Goodwitch? Nurse? What...ugh...what happened? Why is my throat so dry-" She was cut off by a brief bout of coughing, smoke and embers exiting her mouth with every cough.

"Weiss Schnee shocked you." the nurse explained, "I wasn't there, but can I ask, Ms. Belladonna, why didn't you dodge?"

"I had a bought of vertigo." Blake croaked in a raspy voice, "One similar to those I came to see you about two months ago."

"I see." Goodwitch mused, "Well, Ms. Belladonna, when the nurse finished inspecting you, I'd like you to join me in Ozpin's office. Until then, I have a class to teach." With that, Goodwitch turned on her heels and walked out the door.

The nurse thoroughly inspected Blake and the fetus inside her, making sure none had suffered any serious harm. It was likely that the burn on Blake's neck would take a while to heal, but the fetus was unharmed due to a split-second (and likely instinctive) application of Aura. Knowing that she was unharmed made her feel good, though, Blake did have a headache and incredibly dry throat from the heat of the blast.

After all was said and done, however, Blake found herself slowly walking up the stairs to Ozpin's office. She already had an idea of what the headmaster was going to say, and she dreaded it deeply.

Knocking on the door, she recoiled slightly as it opened automatically at great speeds. She still felt a little disoriented after the shock, however, having been given a drink of water and minute to rest in the infirmary had helped her greatly.

"Hello, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin said, "Please, sit down." He was sitting at his desk, facing away from her. Goodwitch stood next to him, though, it was evident from the closed scroll in her hand and the direction she was facing (looking Blake dead in the eye) that she had not been talking to Ozpin for several minutes.

Ozpin spun in his chair so that he was facing Blake, and rested his arms on the table. His cane fell gently out of his hands so that it was leaning against the arm of the chair, a feat of dexterity that briefly surprised Blake. "The professor here was just telling me about the events that transpired in your combat class. Would you like a drink?" Ozpin said, gesturing to the teapot to his right.

"No, sir, I had a drink in the infirmary." Blake responded curtly, resting her hands in her lap.

"Shame. I was hoping to use that thing, hasn't gotten drank out of in ages." Ozpin joked, causing the Faunus to bite back a grin. "Ms. Belladonna, you are not the first, nor, I suspect, the last, student to become pregnant at Beacon." Ozpin inflected staring at the student, "Because of this, we have established a procedure and set of rules to follow in these cases."

Blake nodded. She was vaguely familiar with these things, though, as she had never expected herself to become pregnant, she had not read them.

"At the start of the second trimester, about 14 weeks after conception, we place students on a no-fighting roster." Ozpin said calmly, "This means that students may only observe in fighting classes, not participate, and that the students team will be suspended from away missions requiring four or more people."

Blake felt her stomach drop - her predictions had been right. She was going to be placed on a no-fighting roster, no matter how much she pleaded or begged. She was going to be banned from combat.

"You are only thirteen weeks in, if you indeed become pregnant at the dance," Ozpin continued, "Under normal circumstances, this would mean you would have one more week before you are placed on the roster. However, in light of today's events, Professor Goodwitch and I decided to...expedite the process, ever so slightly."

Rage soared in Blake's mind. _How could he? _her hormone-driven thoughts yelled, _Why would he?!_

"Thank you, professor." Blake muttered, a cold rage obvious in her voice. The room shook slightly when she spoke, a sign of her Aura building. "I'll be sure to remember that." She turned and walked out of the room, her heels clicking on the tile.

"She took that rather well." Ozpin joked, standing up from his chair and walking to look out the windows in his office.

"She most certainly did not." Goodwitch replied, joining him in his position, "Did you feel that Aura? I had no idea students were capable of that."

"There is an old urban legend," Ozpin stated, "that says that a pregnant woman is capable of accessing her unborn child's Aura. The greater the addition of Aura, the greater the potential of the child."

"And?" Goodwitch asked.

"And if that legend is to be believed, then the child Ms. Belladonna has inside her will be a very powerful Huntsman or Huntress someday."


	15. Chapter 15: Piety

**I wonder what I could have been foreshadowing in that last chapter...Who knows, amirite?**

**It's totally not obvious in any way. TOTALLY. NOT.**

"Weiss, for the last goddamn time, it wasn't your fault!" Yang yelled at her teammate, slamming her hand down on the table. The three were sitting in the cafeteria, Weiss between the two sisters. Weiss had a clearly guilt-ridden look on her face, while Ruby took a more sympathetic appearance, resting her arm across her partner's shoulders.

"Yang, you aren't helping." Ruby said, patting her partner on the shoulder. "Anger isn't the solution here."

"Well, what is?" Yang joked.

"Maybe some seriousness?" Ruby snarled, glaring at her sister. "You always treat everything like a joke!"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Yang yelled, her hair glowing a vibrant gold, "At least I don't try to overanalyze everything!"

"GUYS, STOP!" Weiss shouted. "We're all just stressed because of what just happened to Blake. I'm sure she'll be fine. The infirmary staff here are some of the best in Vale. We just have to wait and see."

"Hm." both sisters grunted, reclining in their seats.

"You're lucky Sun didn't see you." Yang teased, slugging Weiss on the shoulder, "He'd probably've killed you there and then."

"Lucky I didn't see what?" a voice responded, causing all three Huntresses to jump. Sun approached their table and sat down across from them, noting the anxiety present in each of their eyes. "And have any of you seen Blake? I've been looking for her everywhere."

"Who, Blake?" Ruby chattered quickly, "Blake's fine. Totally fine. Nothing bad happened to her at all, certainly nothing lightning-related. Could not tell you where she is though, maybe the-"

"Wait." Sun said, shocked, "Did you just say lightning?"

"Oh, you know." Ruby joked, waving her hand, "I might've. Who knows, though, it all came out so fast."

"What happened with lightning?" Sun interrogated further.

"I was sparring with Blake and hit her with a Shock-element spell." Weiss explained calmly, "Last I heard she was in the infirmary. I struck her in the throat, so the fetus should be oka-"

"You did WHAT?!" Sun shouted, "Weiss, you do realize you technically just beat up a pregnant woman, right?! That's gotta be, like, four different kinds of illegal!"

"You'd know." Weiss said curtly, "Anyway, I'm certain she's fine. If the medical staff here don't know how to handle an electrocution, I'll move to Vacuo."

Sun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his Scroll ringing. Pulling it from his pocket, he registered the caller ID before picking up.

"Hey, Blake, you okay? I heard what happened...um, not right now...sure, I'll go there...you sound upset, is everything okay?...Yup, you'll tell me there...promise not to hurt me? Hello?"

Sun closed the scroll, sighing as he pocketed the device. "That was Blake. She wants me to meet her in your dorm. Last time I got a call like this, she hit me. Scarlet's still not letting me live down the fact that I got my ass kicked by my girlfriend."

"This sounds fun." Yang chuckled, "Make sure to tell us what happens!"

"Oh, I will." Sun said, standing up and leaving the table. The moment he was sure they were out of earshot, he sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

_Knowing that effing madwoman. _Sun thought to himself, referring to his girlfriend, _This can only be bad. _


	16. Chapter 16: Ancestry

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I tried another project on the site that ultimately failed and resulted in a deletion. Note to everyone: Don't write fanfiction on a series you haven't finished. Just don't. It's the worst kind of idea.**

Before anyone could realize it, two months had passed. The bump on Blake's belly grew and grew until it got to the point she could no longer hide it. While frequently stressed or injured (in no small part due to Blake's ever-present mood swings), Sun seemed more excited than anyone about the baby. It wasn't uncommon for one to hear the monkey Faunus discussing legacy, or his emotions about being a father, or how he would be different or similar from his father, most commonly with Blake. On this day, however, in the midst of his rambling, something struck him.

"Blake," he queried, looking over at his girlfriend, "What about your parents?"

The cat Faunus froze at the question. A single bead of sweat ran down her face. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been talking a lot about my parents, I just wanna know about yours." Sun replied nonchalantly.

"...I couldn't tell you anything. I never met them." Blake replied quietly.

"Oh." Sun vocalized nervously, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ he chastised himself mentally Of _course she wouldn't know them! She spent her childhood with the White Fang!_ "D-do you know anything about them?"

"No." Blake said, "Ever since I was little, Adam and the other higher-ups in the White Fang raised me. They were very quiet about my parents. When I asked, they would get angry and tell me it wasn't my place."

"I wonder what they were hiding from you." Sun threw out casually.

"Yeah, so do I." Blake muttered, and that was where the conversation ended.

Later that day, Sun was sat outside Team RWBY's dorm, waiting for the other three members to return (Blake was asleep in her bed). His heart just about jumped when he saw them - he had been getting sick of waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Sun called out, waving them over. The three joined him in front of their dorm.

"So, is there a reason you're stalking our dorm, or..." Ruby began.

"Do any of you know anything about Blake's parents?"

The three teammates froze. _Of course,_ was Ruby's first thought, _They were..._

Come to think of it, she didn't know anything about them. I mean, she didn't know a lot about any of her friend's parents, but she at least knew something from their stories - Weiss's father was a workaholic, Nora's parents made weapons, Scarlet's mother hated his hairstyle. But Blake never said anything of that sort.

"No, why?" Yang asked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

"I asked her about them an hour ago. She got all mopey about it, brought up memories of the White Fang. But she, all in all, knew nothing." Sun replied.

"So what are you telling us for?" Weiss interrogated.

"I don't know." Sun said, "I, just, ugh...I just figured, you know, maybe if we wanted to do something nice for her..."

"You wanna track down her parents." Ruby said cockily.

Sun froze, just as his girlfriend had earlier. That certainly had never been his intention, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had wanted it all along.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sun muttered.

"Then it's decided. Weiss, Yang, Sun and their fearless leader Ruby are gonna start our mission to find Blake's parents!"


	17. Chapter 17: Progress

**Yo, yo, yo, my name is distinctly not Joe (it's close though - Jay, Joe; they're phonetically similar). Anyway, sorry that the space between these things is getting larger and larger. Its just that I've been busy lately. Aside from school (a game both tedious and omnipresent I am forced to play; at least I play it well), I'm also trying to come up with some way to write a Pokémon fanfiction; I keep having ideas and then having to scrap them because I have some other idea that I think is better, then a third idea, before finally going back to the first one - I've been going in circles so much I burned a hole in my mind with the friction. This is the second time I'm deleting a Pokémon fanfiction.**

**Anyway, that's not all entirely your concern, audience. You're here for the story, not the ramblings of a madman; I intend to deliver. **

"Damn it!"

Sun flinched visibly at the curse. Having heard it from the other side of Team RWBY's bedroom door, he was unaware of the cause. However, given that it was Yang, an optimist in every possible way, who had swore, he figured that she had either torn her hair or something awful was happening.

Forcing the door open, Sun saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang all sitting on the floor, articles both on paper and in holographic form strewn on the floor, in the beds, and (in the case of a few holograms) in the air above the girls' heads. Yang had her left fist, gauntlet activated, pressed into the floor and, judging by both the luminosity of her hair and by the scorch mark in the bed post nearest to her, she was not happy. Sun could not see her eyes because of the bangs falling in her face, but he was certain that, if he could, all he would see is red.

Weiss, despite her almost royal upbringing, did not appear to be in a better state. Her hair was disheveled, likely a result of clawing at it in stress, and her face was hidden in her hands. She lifted her head, placing the tips of her fingers on her temples, and groaned gutturally. "Check again, Yang, she HAS to be in there!" the heiress yelled.

"I've checked four times, Ice Queen! She's not in these records! Are you sure their complete?!" Yang responded angrily. A few wisps of flame came out of her hair at the words 'ice queen'.

"Certain! The Schnee Family, as owners of such a large company, are given full access to World Census Data! It's updated every year! Every birth and every marriage in every city in ever corner of this planet!" Weiss shouted, her voice going hoarse, "CHECK AGAIN!"

"SHE'S! NOT! IN! THERE!" Yang shrieked. Her hair was blazing now, having literally burst into flames. Her eyes had turned such a vibrant red that they seemed to be glowing, casting a scarlet light on her cheeks and forehead. She reached out, grabbing a pillow from her bed, and threw it up into the air above her head. In one fluid motion, she stood up and lashed out with her right fist, striking the pillow and causing it to vanish in a ball of blue-hot fire that blinded everyone in the room.

When the cyan light cleared, Sun saw Yang, covering her eyes with her hand, muttering, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek, but it evaporated so quickly he convinced himself he must have been imagining things. Thankfully, though, neither her hair not her eyes were glowing anymore, indicating she had calmed down.

"Woah..." Sun said quietly, "...What's wrong?"

"Sun..." Ruby said, standing up briefly only to fall backwards onto Yang's bed, "...I had Weiss go to the Communications Tower. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I had a hunch she could get full access to marriage and birth records for Faunus in and around Blake's year of birth. My hunch was right."

"So..." Sun responded in his standard confused tone, "...what's the problem here? Can't you just, like, look her up?"

"That's just it," Ruby said, sitting up, "She's not in here! No records of anyone with the surname 'Belladonna' in the marriage records, and no girls were born named 'Blake' in that year. Sun, according to these records, your girlfriend doesn't exist."

"But..." Sun muttered, "That's impossible! Are you sure you got the right records?!"

"Positive." Ruby responded. She reached down and grabbed two sheets of paper, "I proved it by looking up your birth, Sun, and Velvet Scarlatina's. These are the right records."

"I don't get it..." Sun said in awe, "...so you're saying Blake has no birth certificate? No nothing?! How's that possible?"

"That's just it..." Weiss chimed in, "...it isn't. The governments of the four kingdoms are very thorough. Every birth that takes place in Remnant is recorded. Every birth except her's."

"So, Blake doesn't exist?!" Sun yelled.

"According to the government, no, she doesn't." Ruby said timidly.

This made the monkey Faunus's head spin. Feeling a headache beginning to grow, he pressed his hand to his head to try and make it stop. The room remained silent and immobile like this for close to a minute. Suddenly, Ruby looked up, an expression indicating she had just had an idea.

Activating her Aura, Ruby raced over to the bookshelf in their room, beginning to flip through books and folders at superhuman speeds. She muttered that "it isn't here" under her breath before suddenly appearing at the desk in their room in a flurry of rose petals, going through all their drawers at speeds only possibly because of her Semblance.

"Ruby..." Yang said concernedly, walking over to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder, "...what in God's name are you doing?"

"Looking for my application to Beacon. I filled one out after Ozpin invited me to come here." the red Huntress muttered, licking her lips. She slammed the drawers closed, leaving an arc of rose petals as her arm travelled. "Damn it, where is it?!" she cried.

"Why are you doing that?" Yang queried, a look of innocent confusion on her face.

"Because," Ruby grinned madly, balancing on a chair to reach the shelf above the desk, "I heard that they print out your birth certificate when they ID you after you apply. They'd have put in the same folder as my application when its mailed back to me!"

"Ruby..." Yang said surprisedly, "...You're a mad genius! A little, annoying, absolutely mad genius! I left my application at home, though...Weiss, did you bring yours?"

"Of course I did." Weiss said firmly, "I didn't want to come all the way here just to be turned back. I brought it as proof of my enrollment."

"YOU DID?!" Ruby exclaimed, appearing in front of the Heiress in a flash of red, "Where'd you put it?!"

"In my locker." Weiss said calmly, "The combination is one, zero, six, nine-" she began, but was cut off by Ruby racing off at breakneck speed, leaving behind a ring of rose petals where she stood.

Weiss turned towards Yang, opening her mouth to let out a snide comment on Ruby's enthusiasm, when she was cut off by the sound of a sonic boom, followed by the window opening and Ruby appearing sitting in the desk, her form briefly flickering. A large manilla folder was sat on the desk in front of her, held shut by a black clip and titled with the words "WEISS SCHNEE APPLICATION" in green, loopy lettering.

The red Huntress sighed, wiping some sweat from her brow, and opened the folder. Setting the transcript to one side, then the medical form to another, she came across a sheet of thick paper, ornamented with silver and blue with a large Schnee family crest in the bottom right corner.

"Bingo." Ruby chuckled as she read Weiss's birth certificate.


	18. Chapter 18: Breakthrough

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: The bold text here is long and rambly. Feel free to skip it. **

**Sorry about the tremendous gap between this update and the previous one. I've been busy - between this update and the last, I joined three friends in starting a YouTube channel and have gained aspirations of starting not one but two webcomics. In addition, this summer has been a hectic one for me - I had to move out of my Massachusetts ranch to the household of my dad's sister in Rhode Island so that repairs could be made in my house. After that, I attended a two-week long debate camp at a prestigious university, which involved thirteen-hour long classes and being dragged into the city center by people less familiar with the area than I at all hours of the night. Following that, I had to do a large portion of my AP work, realizing that I had three books that had to be finished before the first of September. I have yet to finish that - writing this chapter is my taking a break from pounding away at Jon Krakauer's Into The Wild in order to ease my mind. Even now, I remain busy - despite the fact that I have no intention of using it, my parents are forcing me to learn to drive, which entails long days one town over studying basic driving technique and courtesy. **

**In summary, I have been more busy over the past few months than I had been at any point in my life before then, and, at that time, I made a decision to put this story on the back-burner. I didn't realize that this was a decision that would affect more than just myself, something that just donned on me. People have read this, and enjoyed it, and waited for the next one to come out, setting themselves to be alerted upon such an event. That dawned on me today, which inspired me to make this chapter. **

**I will continue updating this story, if only to get it done. After that, probably a sequel to this, occasional other non-RWBY fanfics and devotion to other internet-based hobbies of mine. **

**With that off my chest, it's on to the story.**

"While I do have to applaud your ingenuity, Ruby," Weiss began, "There's one problem with this plan."

"Hm?" Ruby vocalized inquisitively.

"How do you intend to get Blake's application?! It's either in the hands of the instructors or in Blake's locker, so _something_ tells me it's not gonna be easy to get!" the heiress yelled.

"Oh, the second one's okay." Ruby said nonchalantly, "I could go get it out of her locker right now."

"Wh-how?" Sun Wukong asked, finally speaking up. "Do you, like, stalk her? How do you know her combination?"

"I don't!" Ruby said with a grin.

"Then how..." Sun began, before being cut off.

"There's only so many combinations the locker can have. If I just punch them all in, I'll find the right one eventually." the red-cloaked Huntress chuckled. She looked around, expecting to see everyone in marvel of her new plan, only to be met with three completely bewildered stares.

"I have super speed, remember?" Ruby deadpanned. Seeing that nobody seemed to get her plan, she sighed, stating that she would be right back before vanishing in a cloud of rose petals.

One minute passed, followed by another.

Then, with a sonic boom and another sea of rose petals, the young Huntress returned empty-handed. "It wasn't in her locker." she stated sadly, "which means its with the registry. And I don't think Glynda Goodwitch is the type of person to just give us someone's application form."

"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang asked excitedly.

"What?" the speedster replied sadly.

"GRAND HEIST!" Yang yelled happily.


End file.
